Cambiaformas
by res1995
Summary: Voldemort envía un cambiaformas para que se haga pasar por Harry y siembre el caos entre sus amigos. ¿Se darán cuenta antes de destruirse unos a otros?
1. Chapter 1

El cambiaformas llegó a la Madriguera. Tenía por delante una misión muy compleja que su señor, lord Voldemort le había encomendado. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban refugiados allí. Su misión era infiltrarse entre ellos y sembrar el caos y la discordia, a la vez que averiguar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte.

El plan era muy complejo: Lord Voldemort había fabricado una poción que hacía que quien la bebiera se enamorara de la persona que susurrara el cambiaformas. Éste la usaría para romper la relación entre Harry y Ginny y entre Ron y Hermione haciéndose pasar por ellos y cambiando todas las parejas sembrando la discordia. Tenía unas pocas semanas para ello, así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Se transformó en una mosca diminuta y llegó hasta la casa traspasando los escudos de protección gracias a un hechizo que le había proporcionado su amo. Cuando entró al salón ahí vio a los cuatro, las dos parejas acurrucadas en dos sillones frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Decía Ron Weasley

- De momento esperar- Dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a él- Debemos seguir investigando sobre las reliquias de la muerte hasta averiguar donde está la próxima

- Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo- Dijo Ginny

- Pero lo conseguiremos- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa y la besó suavemente en los labios

Tras un largo silencio, Ron dijo que estaba cansado y se iba a la cama. Beso a Hermione y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" dijo el cambiaformas. Volando llegó a la habitación de Ron y Hermione antes que Ron y encontró un vaso de agua que supuso que usaría para beber por las noches. Vertío dos gotas de su poción de amor en el vaso.

"Que empieze el juego"

- Harry Potter- susurró


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de llegar Ron, el cambiaforas dejó una nota al pie del vaso. Decía así

"Ron, soy Harry. Creo que este vaso tiene algo sospechoso. Bebe de él y sube al ático a verme. Tenemos que hablar"

Nada más terminar de escribir la nota, oyo ruidos y se transformó en mosca. Ron entró por la puerta y vió la nota. Justo como esperaba que fuera a hacer, bebió del vaso.

"Jajajajaja, paso uno completado" pensó el cambiaformas.

Subió corriendo al ático para la siguiente fase del plan. Sabía que el Harry, Hermione y Ginny se quedarían un rato más en el salón hablando sobre las reliquias así que tenía tiempo. Al llegar al ático, se trasformó en una réplica exacta de Harry Potter. Iba vestido con su misma ropa: camisa de cuadros y vaqueros, y resaltaban las gafas y la cicatriz de su frente. Hasta su voz sonaba igual que Harry

A los pocos minutos oyó unas pisadas y se preparó para su actuación

- ¿Harry?- Se le oyó decir a Ron

- Ron- Dijo el cambiaformas con voz tierna.- ¿Has leido la nota? ¿Has bebido del vaso?

- Sí, pero no le he encontrado nada raro. Es agua normal

- Sí, tendrás razon.- dijo el cambiafomas. Se acercó a Ron suavemente- Ron... no te he hecho venir por el vaso. Quería estar a solas contigo

- Harry...- El cambiaformas vio que empezaba a surtir efecto el hechizo. Acarició la cara de Ron

- Eres la persona más importante de mi vida- abrazó a Ron y le dijo al oido- Te quiero

Y le besó suavemente en los labios

Durante unos minutos se estuvieron besando. El cambiaformas vio cómo Ron poco a poco caía más y más en el hechizo y se enamoraba más de Harry. Ron comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo por la camisa mientras susurraba "te quiero"

- Escucha Ron- dijo el cambiaformas imitando a la perfección a Harry- Los dos tenemos novias y yo salgo con tu hermana. No podemos dejar que esto se sepa

- Tienes razón- dijo Ron besándole el cuello

- Así que debes prometerme que sólo cuando estemos solos nos besaremos y nos amaremos y que cuando estemos con alguien seguiremos aparentando que queremos a nuestras novias- sonrío a Ron- ¿vale, mi amor?

- Claro cariño- y le besó con fuerza mientras le agarraba de la camisa. "Está tan hechizado que hará lo que yo e diga, jajaj"- Te amo Harry

- Ron, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Y se abrazaron y besaron

- Tengo que irme Ron- dijo "Harry"

- ¿Cuando volveremos a estar juntos?

- Te dejaré una nota en la habitación. Nos veremos aquí.- Hizo una pausa y dijo- Te amo Ron- Y le besó otra vez

- Yo también te amo Harry. Quédate un poco más

- No puedo Ron. Y recuerda: normalidad- el cambiaformas puso la sonrisa más cálida de Harry, dio un beso más a Ron y bajó por las escaleras

Automáticamente se transformó en mosca porque subían Harry, Ron y Ginny. Tal y como pensaba, Ron bajó del ático y actuó con completa normalidad, aunque si miraba demasiado al auténtico Harry.

"Perfecto. Ya tengo a uno. Voy a aumentar el hechizo de este antes de ir a por los demás. jajajajaja"


	3. Chapter 3

El cambiaformas les observó toda la noche, buscando alguna anormalidad o fallo en el hechizo. Pero Ron actuó como el novio perfecto toda la noche, sin dar ninguna sospecha de que estaba enamorado de Harry. "El hechizo funciona perfectamente jajajaja"

Aora debía aumentar el enamoramiento de Ron antes de poder empezar a utilizarlo. Así que cuando estaban dormidos Ron y Hermione hhizo aparecer mágicamente una nota que decía: "Ron sube al ático. Es urgente. Harry" y dio un golpe en la nariz a Ron para que se despertara antes de transformarse de nuevo en mosca. Al instante, Ron leyó la nota y una sonrisa iluminó sus labios. Fue a cambiarse para subir al ático.

El cambiaformas llegó al ático y volvió a adoptar la forma de Harry. Como debía hacerlo con todo detalle, se cuidó de llevar otra ropa distinta a la de la noche anterior. Llevaba una camisa azul con unos vaqueros. Esperó a que Ron llegara.

- !Harry!- oyó decir a Ron- ¿Qué es tan urgente?

- Lo mucho que te echado de menos, mi amor- dijo el cambiaformas imitando a la perfección los gestos y la voz de Harry. Se acercó a Ron y le dio un gran beso que el corresponció de buena gana. - Estás guapísimo mi amor

- Pues me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado-dijo mientras abrazaba al cambiaformas

- Ron, te quiero- y le besó con energía, haciendo que Ron Weasley cayera definitivamente en su hechizo

Poco a poco, Ron empezó a quitarle la camisa a "Harry", pero éste le detuvo. El cambiaformas quería que Ron sufriera de deseo para poder ser más manipulable.

- Ron, no estoy preparado todavía- dijo, volviendose a abrochar la camisa

- Lo entiendo Harry- dijo Ron, y le abrazó

- Eres el mejor Ron- Dijo "Harry" besándole suavemente- Cariño, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro mi amor, lo que sea

- ¿Te acuerdas ayer de aquel libro que estaba leyendo Hermione sobre las reliquias?- Le dijo "Harry" mientras abrazaba a Ron

- ¿El que no me dejó leer porque casi lo rompía?

- Exacto- dijo "Harry". Y le besó-¿Podrías traérmelo, mi amor?

- Pero dijo que no lo tocáramos porque estaba haciendo una importante investigación

- Cariño, lo que pasa es que no confía en tí, como yo-dijo el cambiaformas besandole a cada palabra.- No te merece como novio. Por favor, mi amor, traelo..

Terminó la frase con un suave beso

- Vale cariño. Subo ahora- Y le devolvió el beso

- Te espero aquí mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa "Harry"

Cuando Ron bajó, el cambiaformas volvió a adoptar su forma original. "Es un fastidio tener que hacer que estás enamorado de este idiota. Pero ya he conseguido un paso más. Dentro de poco podré ordenar lo que sea y lo hará para complacer a su amado "Harry" jajajaja"

Oyó unos pasos y volvió a transformarse en el pelinegro con camisa azul y ojos sonrientes

- Gracias cariño- dijo cuando vio a Ron con el libro- ¿se ha dado cuenta?

- Sigue dormida. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando vea que le falta el libro?

- No te preocupes mi amor- dijo "Harry" y le besó- déjame esto a mí. Tu sólo preocúpate de besarme

Y estuvieron abrazados y besándose un rato mientras el cabiaformas reía por dentro


	4. Chapter 4

- Cariño, baja a desayunar- dijo "Harry" cuando llevaban media hora besándose- Te van a echar de menos, y sobre todo Hermione

- Yo no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo, mi amor- dijo Ron mordiendole el cuello

- Tranquilo, mi vida, que pronto estaremos juntos-dijo "Harry"- Anda, baja a desayunar, que ahora bajo yo

- Te quiero, Harry

- Te quiero, Ron- y se dieron un último beso

Cuando Ron bajó por las escaleras el cambiaformas volvió a adoptar su forma original. "Perfecto, jajaja, este libro le vendrá muy bien al Señor Tenebroso. Es hora de contactar con él" Lanzó unos polvos al suelo y apareció la imagen de Lord Voldemort ante las llamas.

- Mi señor-dijo el cambiaformas inclinándose ante él

-¿Tienes novedades?-dijo el Señor Tenebroso

- La fase 1 ha sido un éxito mi señor. He adoptado la forma de Harry Potter y he enamorado a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley hasta tal punto que me ha entregado este libro- dijo mostrándole el libro de Hermione

- ¡Vaya vaya! un libro sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte!. Perfecto para mi búsqueda. Perfecto, es hora de empezar con la siguiente fase

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Si has conseguido que Ron Weasley se enamore de Harry Potter, consigue ahora que Hermione Granger también se enamore de Potter. Convéncelos para que se enfrenten a muerte por su amor y así serán destruidos los mejores amigos de Potter jajajaja!

- Así lo haré mi señor.

- Aquí tienes una copia falsa del libro que está leyendo la sangre sucia para que no sospeche nada. Vuelve a ponerlo en su sitio y continua con el plan

- Perfecto mi señor- Y Voldemort desapareció

El cambiaformas bajó a la habitación de Ron y Hermione a colocar el libro en la mesilla de Hermione, ya que Ron estaba abajo desayunando. Sin embargo, cuando colocó el libro Hermione abrió los ojos


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

- No podía dormir, Herm- dijo el cambiaformas que había adoptado la forma de Ron para no levantar sospechas- Creo que voy a bajar a desayunar- entonces se le ocurrió la idea-¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama, cariño?

- ¿Lo harías? eso no es propio de tí, Ronald

- Tengo que cuidar a mi chica ¿no?-dijo sonriendo y dándole un ligero beso-Te subiré algo

No le costó demasiado colocar un poco de su poción de enamoramiento en un vaso de zumo creado por él y susurrar el nombre "Harry". Volvió a entrar en la habitación con la forma de Ron, imitandole a la perfección

- Aquí tienes cariño. Toma, bebe el zumo que debes tener sed

-Gracias mi amor-dijo Hermione bebiendo-Te has ganado un beso

- Ooooh, mi vida-dijo el cambiaformas dandole un delicioso beso a Hermione y viendo cómo se tomaba el zumo con la poción- Te dejo para que desayunes

Salió de la habitación y volvió a adoptar la forma de Harry Potter. Esta vez eligió ponerse la camisa desabotonada, como si se estuviera vistiendo, para que Hermione le viera su torso desuno.

- Toc, toc, ¿se puede?-dijo el cambiaformas con la dulce voz de Harry

- Si claro, pasa Harry. Ron me ha traído el desayuno

- Qué amable por su parte-dijo "Harry" sentándose en la cama- Aunque tú te mereces eso y mucho más-le acarició la mejilla suavemente

-Harry...¿qué haces?

- Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-dijo"Harry" besando a Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

Se estuvieron besando durante unos minutos. Hermione no tardó en caer en el hechizo, al igual que Ron. Creía que aquel ser era Harry Potter y disfrutaba acariciando su torso desuno mientras sus labios se unían y se abrazaban mutuamente. "Harry" terminó el beso y apoyó la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho rodeándola con la camisa

-Hermione, te quiero. Siempre te he querido- sonrió a Hermione con una sonrisa cálida mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Pero debemos ser discretos. No quiero que Ron sepa lo nuestro

- Pero Harry, yo quiero estar contigo, no con él

-Ya lo se mi vida. Pero sólo cuando estemos solos podremos querernos de verdad. Prométeme que cuando estemos con Ron y Ginny actuaremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo "Harry" envolviendo a Hermione con su camisa

- Esta bien, Harry

El cambiaformas dio un último beso a Hermione, le recordó aparentar normalidad y salió de la habitacion dejando a Hermione embelesada. Se transformó en mosca y salió al jardín donde nadie podía verle. Allí volvió a adoptar su forma original

"El plan marcha perfectamente. Weasley y Granger se han enamorado de Harry Potter pero aparentan normalidad entre ellos. Ahora es el momento de comenzar la fase 2. Usando el cuerpo de Potter conseguiré que se enfrenten Weasley y Granger hasta que se maten el uno al otro, jajaja"

Sin embargo, a lo largo del día estuvieron las dos parejas juntas estudiando las Reliquias de la Muerte. Tal y como temía, el momento de actuar debía esperar a que se separaran, pero ¿cómo hacer que se separasen?

Su respuesta llegó unos días más tarde, cuando Hermione encontró una posible pista sobre las Reliquias. El cambiaformas había esperado todo ese tiempo transformado en mosca y observando la situación.

- Aquí hay algo-dijo la Sangre Sucia-Mirad, en este periódico muggle dice que un hotel va abrir una exposición de una extraña piedra. ¿Podría ser la piedra de la Resurrección?

- Es posible-dijo Harry-tenemos que ir a esa exposición a averiguarlo

- Pero estará muy vigilada-aportó Ginny-deberíamos disfrazarnos, o usar la poción multijugos. Seguro que los mortífagos estarán por ahí

- No hay tiempo-dijo Hermione-la poción multijugos tarda un mes en fabricarse, y la exposición es dentro de una semana

-Entonces hay que planear otra manera de ir hasta allá-dijo Ron

Tardaron días en planear su entrada: Se harían pasar por clientes del hotel con nombres falsos y averiguarían todo lo posible acerca de la piedra de resurrección. Si detectaban alguna actividad mortífaga, cada uno de ellos tendría un traslador que les permitiera volver a la Madriguera. No era tan seguro como usar poción mulijugos pero algo era algo.

El cambiaformas notó en aquellas semanas que Ron y Hermione intentaban estar a solas con Harry, pero éste lógicamente pasaba ás tiempo con su novia Ginny. Estaba satisfecho, ya que el hechizo seguía manteniéndose

Por fin, llegó el día en que partían los cuatro al hotel. Aunque fueron cinco quienes abandonaron la Madriguera, ya que una mosca les siguió todo el camino

"Pronto empezará la siguiente fase de mi plan, jajajajaja"


	7. Chapter 7

Llegaron a las puertas del hotel y el cambiaformas entró antes que ellos. No le fue dificil lanzar un hechizo al recepcionista para desmayarlo, transformarse en él y ocupar un lugar en la recepción. Cuando estaba preparado, vio entrar a los cuatro

- Muy buenos días, señores. ¿Qué se les ofrece?-dijo el cambiaformas

- Buscamos habitaciones en el hotel- habló Hermione

-¿Vienen a ver la exposición? Dentro de dos días es el gran acto donde se expondrá la piedra misteriosa

- Nos gustaría quedarnos dos noches y acudir a la exposición-aportó Harry

- Lamentablemente tengo que comunicarles que únicamente nos quedan habitaciones individuales separadas, debido a la alta demanda de personas que quieren acudir a la exposición.

Vio que los chicos dudaron pero Hermione respondió:

- No importa, denos las habitaciones que haya disponibles

Se ocupó de darles a Ron y a Hermione habitaciones tan separadas como fue posible y observó cómo los chicos subían a instalarse

Durante toda la noche, se hizo pasar por camarero hasta que cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones. En ese momento, subió a la habitación de Ron

"Tengo dos noches para conseguir que Ron y Hermione se odien. Esto va a ser divertido, jajaja"

Volvió a adoptar la forma del apuesto Harry Potter. Se miró en un espejo del pasillo y vio que era idéntico a él. Esta vez llevaba una camisa a rayas abierta sobre una camiseta roja. Llamó a la puerta suavemente

Ron abrió la puerta

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Cuanto te he echado de menos, mi amor-dijo con la voz de Harry- se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso

- Yo también, mi vida- dijo Ron

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..-cada palabra iba acompañada de un beso-Ron, mi amor, quería estar antes contigo, pero Hermione no se separaba de tí

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte cielo.

- Pues esta noche es para los dos solos, amor-dijo con voz melodiosa, y acarició la entrepierna de Ron-voy a amarte como nunca te he amado

- Harry, te amo

Y el cambiaformas entró en la habitación de Ron, abrazado a él y sonriendo como sólo lo haría Harry Potter


	8. Chapter 8

Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras abrazaba a "Harry". Este comnezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, acariciándole el cabello rojo y susurrando "te amo" en el oido de Ron. Quería que éste muriera de deseo, que necesitara por todos los medios tomar al cambiaformas

Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Ron y a tocarle el pecho con las manos y con la lengua, jugando con un pezón, pero no permitió que se la quitase del todo

-Ron, esto es para mí muy especial. Vayamos poco a poco. Quiero disfrutar de esto al máximo, mi vida

- Lo que quieras, cariño- Se veía que Ron no podía aguantar más

Durante varios minutos dejó que Ron se consumiera por el deseo mientras le acariciaba el torso y le besaba por el cuerpo mientras repetía "te quiero". Al cabo de un rato dejó que Ron pudiera desnudarle

Cuando llegó el éxtasis Ron estaba tan apasionado que parecía que iba a explotar

- Di mi nombre, amor-dijo "Harry"- Grita lo mucho que me quieres, cariño

- Te quiero Harry!-dijo Ron mientras llegaba el orgasmo. El cambiaformas le dio un beso y dejó que Ron bebiera de él, sonriendo por dentro

Más tarde, Ron se quedó dormido y el cambiaformas aprovechó para quitarle el traslador, un pequeño bolígrafo negro. Así no tendría manera de volver a la Madriguera.

Cuando se iba a ir, Ron se despertó. Volvió a adoptar la apariencia del guapo y atractivo Harry Potter y se comenzó a poner la camisa.

-Tengo que irme, Ron

- Ron le agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso en en cuello-Quedate conmigo esta noche. No se cuando podremos volver a estar juntos

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, hizo que de la cara de Harry surgieran dos lágrimas

-¿Estas llorando, cariño?

- Abrázame mi amor-dijo "Harry"-y se acogió entre los musculosos brazos de Ron

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

- Ron, te quiero. Quiero estar contigo, pero no podemos...mientras Hermione siga interponiéndose-dijo "Harry" abrazando con más fuerza a Ron

- Pues cortaré con ella y le diré que te amo a tí.

- No servirá mi vida. Seguro que seguirá interponiéndose, créeme. Te quiere sólo para ella

- Harry...¿qué puedo hacer?

- Nada, mi amor. No podremos volver a amarnos mientras ella esté allí. Ron te quiero- y volvió a besar a Ron

- ¿Y si ella no estuviera?

- Entonces tu y yo seríamos felices-acarició la mejilla de Ron- Quiero abrazarte siempre y que me protejas, mi niño.- Puso todo el afecto en su sonrisa- Ron, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca

- Por tí haría cualquier cosa, mi amor

- ¿De verás?- dijo "Harry"- ¿Matarías a Hermione para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos?

- Por verte feliz haría lo que fuera-dijo Ron besándo a "Harry"

- Entonces, quiero que mates a Hermione, Ron

- Lo hare, cariño-dijo, abrazando al cambiaformas


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, Ron se despertó y vio que "Harry" no estaba. Cuando se encontró con el auténtico Harry en el desayuno, no hizo ninguna insinuación a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y tal y como le había dicho el cambiaformas, continuó disimulando su amor por Hermione besándola de cuando en cuando y tratándola con mucho cariño

El grupo estuvo todo el día preparándose para la gala donde se iba a exponer la piedra de la resurrección. Mientras, el cambiaformas disfrazado como un cliente del hotel les estuvo observando para evitar cualquier sorpresa inesperada. Su objetivo era que todo ocurriese la noche en la cual se expondría la piedra. Sólo quedaba un día más

Aquella noche le tocaba el turno a Hermione. El cambiaformas fue a su cuarto y volvió a transformarse en Harry. Sonrió pensando en la perfección de su disfraz y llamó a la puerta. Hermione la abrió en pocos segundos

- Harry...-dijo

-Oh, Hermione-"Harry" la cojió de la cintura y la beso. Sus lenguas se cruzaron y "Harry" tomó la cara de Hermione con sus manos- Cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto

-Harry, te echado mucho de menos. Creía que habías olvidado lo que pasó aquel día en la Madriguera

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar el día más feliz de mi vida, Herm?-dijo "Harry. La abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo-Necesitaba estar a solas contigo pero Ron no te dejaba sola ni un momento- le dio un beso grande en los labios-te quiero, cariño

-Te amo, Harry-y le devolvió el beso

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche? Quiero tenerte cerca, y acariciarte, Herm-dijo con voz seductora "Harry"

Hermione le dio un beso y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras acariciaba su pecho

"Harry" entró en la habitación besando a Hermione y también la desnudo a ella. Pronto los dos estaban en la cama besandose y acariciandose.

- Hermione, te quiero-dijo "Harry" cuando llegó el climax, y le besó en los labios

Los dos se quedaron durante un rato abrazados en la cama, mientras "Harry" le daba besos por todo el cuerpo en silencio. Por fin habló

- Hermione, quiero hacer esto todos los días. Quiero sentirte cerca y decirte "te quiero"

-Yo también Harry

- Pero no soporto verte con Ron. Esta cerca de ti en todo momento y no nos deja ser felices-hizo que Hermione le mirara a sus preciosos ojos azules y puso su sonrisa más seductora-Te quiero Hermione-y le dio un beso

- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Decirle a Ron que quiero estar contigo y no con él?

- No lo soportaría. Reconoce que Ron es un egoista. No nos dejaría vivir en paz.

- Entonces...

- Hay una forma, cariño-dijo abrazando a Hermione-si Ron no estuviera...tu y yo-sonrió a Hermione y le acarició la mejilla-seríamos felices-y le besó suavemente

-Entonces acabemos con Ron

- Sabía que podía contar contigo mi amor- dijo "Harry" y le dio otro beso

"Ya está todo preparado, jajajaja, pronto empezará el juego final, jajajajaja"se reía por dentro mientras que por fuera sonreía a Hermione y la besaba mientras le susurraba "te quiero"


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin llegó el día de la gala donde se iba a exponer la supuesta Piedra de la Resurrección. El cambiaformas ya había conseguido que Ron y Hermione se desearan matar el uno al otro. Además durante la noche que pasó con Hermione, le quitó el traslador que tenía para volver a la Madriguera. De ese modo, ni Ron ni Hermione podrían volver a la Madriguera

Solo quedaba ultimar unos pocos detalles. El primero, contactar con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Amo-dijo el cambiaformas cuando la sombra de Voldemort apareció en un callejón cercano al hotel-Ya está todo listo.

-Perfecto. Esta noche, los amigos de Potter serán eliminados, y estaremos un paso más cerca de acabar con él, jajaja

-Si me lo permite preguntar,¿no desea que mate yo mismo a Potter? Podría hacerme pasar por Ginny Weasley y acabar con él

- Potter es mío-gritó el Señor Oscuro-y no es tan facil acabar con él. Hay conjuros que le protegen, pero no a sus amigos. Una vez que sus amigos se hayan destruído y Potter esté sumido en la desesperación envíame una señal y apareceré en el hotel con mis mortífagos. Entonces acabaré yo en persona con él

- Como digais, señor

Voldemort desapareció y el cambiaformas volvió al hotel para ultimar su plan. Debía dar instrucciones a Ron y a Hermione sobre cómo destruirse el uno al otro. Para ello, volvería a adoptar la apariencia de Potter para tener una última conversación con cada uno.

Empezó con Hermione ya que la encontró sola en la sala principal del hotel mirando una vitrina de la exposición que iba a tener lugar esa noche

Se escondió detrás de una columna y volvió a transformarse en el guapo y musculoso Harry Potter. Lucía una camisa a rayas que le resaltaba sus pectorales

-Hermione, Hermione-susurró "Harry"-aquí

Hermione siguió a Harry hasta un pasillo desierto. Cuando llegó "Harry" la estrechó entre sus musculosos brazos y la besó dulcemente

-Hola, mi vida-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué tal estas, mi amor?

- No dejo de pensar en lo de anoche, cariño-dijo abrazandole

-Para mí fue muy especial, Hermione-le acarició la mejilla-y pronto estaremos juntos-le dio un suave beso-ya sé como vamos a acabar con Ron, mi amor

- ¿Estás seguro,Harry? Es tu mejor amigo, y no se...

-Ahora tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Herm-le cogió la mano-vamos a ser felices juntos, mi amor-le besó-y Ron no podrá impedirlo-le volvió a besar-abrázame mi amor

Hermione le abrazó y "Harry" volvió a besarla con ternura dejando que ella le acariciara por toda la camisa

-Oh, Harry, a este paso vamos a volver a repetir lo de anoche-dijo Hermione riéndose

- Eso es lo que quiero que pase todos los días, mi amor-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-besame Hermione

Y se besaron y abrazaron

-Escucha Hermione, esta noche, cuando den el discurso de presentación de la gala, quiero que lleves a Ron al ático del hotel-le dijo "Harry" a Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Allí podrás matarlo sin que nadie lo vea

-¿Matarlo yo?

- Eres la mejor maga que he visto nunca, cariño-dijo "Harry" besándola- Seguro que sabes cómo usar el Avada Kedavra

- Si, pero...

-Tranquila, yo estaré allí para apoyarte en todo momento. ¿Confías en mi?

- Claro que sí Harry

-Oh, como te quiero, Herm-dijo con dulzura "Harry" besándola con fuerza de nuevo-Seremos tan felices

"Jejejejejejeej"


End file.
